Paint
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: She had lost her little black book of ideas but didn't know that a future NXT champion would pick it up and use it.


The idea hit me after reading...

 **Summer Meets The Demon**

and now it wont leave my head so Ive decided to try and write it out for you guys.

 **I don't own anything WWE related**

* * *

 ** _2 years ago_**

 _It was a busy day down in NXT, a lot of people were rushing around trying to get the last pieces set up as the crowds outside waiting to get inside were pumped up and ready to see their favourites. Summer Rae was sitting on one of the crates waiting for her friend Paige to get dress, she didn't have a match tonight but her friend did and she would cheer from the back, currently Summer was sketching in a little book. Back in college she loved to draw but never took it any where however it now came in handy if she wanted to maybe change ring gear, she was sketching out a figure but didn't add a face._

 _Soon the figure had a mouth drawn onto the neck, she added colours while writing what was what, Summer had drawn a new sketch for body paint. She had always been interested in the body paint like Godldust did and others like him but it could never go on a diva now, Vince wouldn't allow it however it didn't stop her from sketching out ideas._

 _The little black book was filled with ideas like that and she was proud of her work._

 _"You ready my pretty flower"_

 _Summer turned to see Paige walking down the hall with the NXT women's belt on her shoulder, a smile upon her face. Placing the book down, Summer nodded as she linked arms with Paige, both divas walked down the hallway leaving a the black book on the crate._

 _"Hey Mark can you move that crate"_

 _"Sure thing"_

 _When Summer remembered that she forgot her book, she ran back only to find the crate and her little black book gone, all her work gone in a flash. It left her very upset but Paige told her that the creative was still in her head, this caused the blonde to nod and smile._

 **Presents**

He couldn't believe that he was here in the WWE, Finn grinned as he walked around the halls of NXT, he was stoked that soon he could be wrestling in that ring but he still didn't know what he wanted his gear to be. Well he had something ready but he felt as it wasn't complete, something was missing and he didn't know what, the guy had done research on the past ring gear and nothing shouted or stood out to him.

Taking a seat on a crate, he placed his head into his hands letting out a breath but soon he noticed he was sitting on something, moving Finn noticed he had sat on something other than the crate. A little black book stared up at him, he looked around and saw that nobody was around, picking it up. He looked at it but didn't open it, the book must belong to someone so he decided that he would ask around.

First he asked all the stage hands but none of them knew about the black book so he next best was any of the wrestlers like him, he walked to the locker room and asked any of the guys he saw however they all shook their heads.

"Ask the divas"Tyler said as he grabbed his bag.

So Finn did but none of them claimed the black book as theirs, Sasha told him just to look through it, he might find the owners name in it.

Sitting down on a chair in catering, he placed the book down on the table, Finn didn't want to open it as it was an invasion of privacy whoever this belonged to but nobody claimed it as theirs. The book was ripped at places and the colour was faded so he guessed that it had to be by that crate for a long time, taking a deep breath.

He picked up the book and opened it.

A gasp flew out of his mouth as he stared at the drawing that flooded the page, whoever this belonged to, they were good. Finn carried on looking at the pages, taking in the beauty of the sketches till he stopped on one of the pages. The page contained different views of a body paint, it look like Venom from Spiderman but it was sketched onto a figure. Another had the same sketch but a wig of dreadlocks was added to it, Finn looked at the sketches very carefully, his brain absorbing everything.

This was what he was looking for.

He could bring this to Triple H, closing the book, Finn didn't want to steal this person idea because that person may have wanted to do this for their ring gear. It troubled him after 10 minutes thinking about it, he decided that he would take this to the boss and get this added to his ring gear. Finn wouldn't be taking away the person idea but showing the world the great idea, he would make whoever this belonged to proud. Remembering he was searching for a name, he opened the book and scanned the pages again when he found it, there on the back in curly handwriting.

 _Danielle Moninet_

Once he brought the idea to the boss man, Finn decided he would track down this Danielle and give her the book back, he would also thank her for the idea.

Couple months later, Finn Balor was now the NXT champion and everyone loved his ring gear including the body paint, opening that black book had been his best decision ever but he had no luck in finding Danielle, it troubled him as he had kept the book and brought it with him everywhere in hopes he would find her. He had asked around the locker room if their was anyone with that name but everyone shook their heads, he asked stagehands if their was anyone related to them with the name but still no luck.

"Hey you still searching for that a name"Becky asked.

"Yeah still no luck"Finn replied taking a seat with her and Sasha who was the NXT women's champion.

"Name?"Sasha asked looking confused looking between Finn and Becky.

"Yeah, he's been looking for someone with the name Danielle but no one here has that name"Becky replied.

"Your are an idiot"Sasha said shaking her head.

"Why!"Becky asked crossing her arms.

"There is no one with that name now but there was someone, Danielle Moninet aka Summer Rae you doof"Sasha said laughing.

"Oh my god, I forgot that, she's going to kill me if she finds out I forgot"Becky laughed.

The two divas turned to Finn but noticed that their friend and champion was gone, Finn was running down the hall to the locker room, of course he knew who was Summer Rae was. Now he finally had found the person who was the owner of the book and the idea he took, he slowed down when he knew he had to tell her about the book.

Would she get mad or would she be happy?

It now plagued him, Finn knew Summer was a regular watcher of NXT well that was what Sasha and Becky told him. He knew the right thing to do was to return the book and thank her for giving him the idea, their was a Raw show tomorrow down in Dallas and he was sure to get there. Gathering his stuff, he headed off to the rental he had and off he was on the road. Finn was sure that others would tell him to wait till she was down at NXT or if he saw her passing by while others would tell him to leave it but he owned it to Summer, he looked at his bag that contained his title, a lot of people would disagree but she and her design were part of the reason he was now champion. It was his ring gear and the paint that won people over with his skill, he owed her so much and Finn made sure he would repay her.

After a long journey, he had made it and noticed everyone was arriving, Finn got out and headed back stage were he bumped into Kevin.

"Hey what you doing here man"he said with a smile.

"Im actually looking for someone"Finn replied giving the man a hug.

"Who you looking for dude?"Kevin asked.

"Summer Rae"

Kevin was confused but smiled, he told Finn that the diva would somewhere then that she would be with during a match with Rusev who was against him. He placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and said that once that was over, he could find her at the gorilla post.

"So why you looking for her?"he asked.

"I believe I have something of hers"Finn replied pulling the black book out.

"She's that girl"Kevin said surprised.

Finn had told Kevin when they came up together about it after he pitched the idea to Triple H about the paint, everyone praised him but he had to tell someone it wasn't his idea but someone else's. The big brute nodded and told him he would show him to the gorilla post, he could wait there when the match was finished, for a while the two just talked as they walked till Kevin had to go so like his friend suggested, Finn waited by the gorilla post and noticed someone else was waiting, if he remembered her name was Lana.

The match went quick and Finn watched, he never imaged Summer would look like that but he could see she didn't enjoy what she was doing, soon Lana ran out and attacked Summer. Soon it ended with Kevin walking off, Lana had come back before anyone of them but remained waiting then it was Kevin who nodded to him as he walked off. Rusev and Summer were last to arrive and soon Lana was right up to Summer, Finn thought they were going to fight but the women hugged the other while checking her face.

"I didn't mean for my shoe to hit you in the face Summer"she said softly.

"Its fine, you did a goof job though"Summer replied smiling.

"Thank you, wanna go eat with us?"Lana asked.

"Its the least we can offer after that"Rusev pitched in wrapping an arm around Lana.

"No its fine, I just want to get out of these clothes, don't understand how you can wear them all the time"Summer replied shaking her head with a smile.

The pair left while Summer walked passed him, he didn't say anything but followed her till she went into the girls locker room so he sat on a crate waiting for another diva to come as he didn't want to knock.

"Hey"he said as Paige walked by.

"Hi"Paige said confused.

"Can you get me Summer please, I need to talk to her"he asked.

Paige nodded as she walked into the locker to see Alicia,Natalya and Emma but no sign of the blonde so she asked the girls and Emma pointed to the showers, the Goth diva sat down as she waited for her friend to finish, Summer had finished her shower and felt so refreshed, changing into her style of clothes she stepped back to the locker room to see Paige but before she could saying something, Paige beat her to it.

"You have a visiter"she said pointing to the door.

"I do?"Summer asked.

"Yup, NXT champion Finn"Paige replied with a grin.

"Wait what?"Emma said turning to the two as did Natayla and Alicia.

"Since when were you and him dating, you tell us everything"Alicia said raising her eyebrows with a grin.

"Im not, Ive only spoken to him a few times"Summer replied as she grabbed her stuff.

Before the girls could question her even more, she stepped out of the locker room, Paige wasn't kidding when she said that NXT champion Finn was waiting outside.

He was patient and didn't mind the wait then the door opened to reveal Summer, he smiled as he leaned forward. Finally he could give back her book back that was in his hands, Finn felt nervous about it but hoped everything would be ok.

"Hi"he said.

"Hi, I was told you were waiting for me"Summer said rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I... I found this when I arrive to NXT and though the owner she have it back"He said taking a deep breath as he held the book up.

Summer could not believe what was in his hands, her little black book that she had lost so many years ago when she was down in NXT, it could of been anyone's but she remember hers it never left her mind. Taking it out of his hands, she flipped through the pages of all her sketches, it made her smile but that's when she stopped on one page as it was her favourite, the male venom inspired body paint. Pressing it to her chest, she looked at him ready to thank him when she stopped, he looked like he had more to say.

"What is it?"she asked.

But before Finn could say something, Summer noticed there was a bit of paint on his cheek when it suddenly hit her, Finn was known to have body paint. The very scary looking venom look that was very similar to her design, more like the exact copy of it, he had taken her idea away as his own. Clutching the book harder, she frowned as she moved at a quick pace to leave him and the arena. Finn's eyes widened as Summer took off, he got up and quickly went after her knowing she had connected the dots, he didn't want her to be upset about it.

"Summer wait!"he called out.

He had chased her to the car park, Summer was already in her car and pulling out, Finn didn't want their meeting to end like this so he the most idiotic thing he could think of and threw himself in front of her car. She slammed her breaks when he threw himself into the window and rolled off the front, she quickly got out and moved to the front to find him groaning as he held the his bag to his stomach.

"What the hell did you do that for!"she yelled, getting down to check if he was injured.

"I had to, I never want you to think I stole your idea. Your idea helped me become who I am and that got me to achieve my goal to be champion, I needed to have something added to my gear, when I found your book, the art and designs inside were amazing. I tried looking for the owner but couldn't so I told myself I would use the idea then would find to women to thank her, you helped me achieve goals that I didn't believe I could get. I had to return it to you and say thank you Summer for helping me"Finn said smiling up at her as he zipped his bag open to reveal the NXT champion.

Summer was shocked, she looked at this smiling man and couldn't believe that he was saying she, her design's had helped him in his career. It brought tears to her eyes as she looked down, Finn thought he had done something bad and was about to apologize again and again but wasn't able to get a word out as she threw herself onto him bringing her arms around his neck as she burrowed her head into his chest.

This was the best news she ever had and brighten her spirit so much after the crap storyline she had been put in.

Finn softly smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, the two sat in that embrace for a bit till Summer sat back with a blush on her face.

"Thank you, I was never brave enough to show people my designs but the people love you and the body paint so it was a good design"Summer said about to wipe her eyes but Finn reached up and brushed the tears away.

"You don't need to thank me, Maybe come with me to the hospital to check I haven't broken anything and for coffee"he replied smiling.

That was right, she had hit him with her car so Summer helped him up and into the car to get him check out, she looked over to find him staring at her before looking to his belt in his bag. Smiling she began to drive, Finn was just so pleased that he managed to get everything out in the open and the women sitting next to him was happy, he meant every word out of his mouth.

"Maybe you could draw me up some new ideas?"he asked smiling.

"I liked that"she replied smiling as he placed a hand on hers before resting back into the seat.

Summer couldn't help but blush as she drove on.

* * *

All done and I hope you like that.

Was a new Summer Rae pairing to me but I kinda like the idea, hope to get more stories up.

Don't forget to review if you like too :)


End file.
